


Só um beijinho, vai!

by Ungratefulbitch



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungratefulbitch/pseuds/Ungratefulbitch





	Só um beijinho, vai!

Deu mais um gole no café quente e amargo antes de voltar sua atenção a folha em sua frente, intercalando entre a tela do notebook e a sua redação de inglês sobre "Como a arte é uma boa forma de se expressar."

Os calos de sua mão doíam levemente enquanto escrevia, tanto pelo clima frio - que por mais que havia vivido sua vida toda ali, ainda não tinha se acostumado - quanto pela força que escrevia, se concentrava ao máximo para não errar uma coisinha se quer, já que estava escrevendo direto na caneta e queria evitar usar corretivo. Odiava tanto o errorex que a recusava a usa-lo, se errasse, começaria tudo de novo.

Não deu importância ao celular que acabará de vibrar ao seu lado, apenas o pegou para colocar no silêncioso, voltando a escrever sua redação depressa.

É claro que toda e qualquer pessoa gosta de terminar seus afazeres rapidamente, seja para jogar vídeo game, ler um livro ou simplesmente ficar navegando pelo YouTube, procurando vídeos idiotas de pessoas se machucando ou rindo de outras coisas, mas o motivo de Tweek Tweak se apressar para terminar logo a sua redação era especial.

Apesar do loiro sempre gostar de deixar seus trabalhos de escola em dia, - tinha até um calendário específico para isso, assim como para todos os seus outros compromissos - o seu segundo motivo em especial tinha nome, Craig Tucker.

Deixou um sorrisinho se formar em seus lábios, só de pensar no moreno o coração de Tweek batia mais forte. Tweek e Craig namoravam desde a quarta série e já haviam feito cinco anos de namoro no mês passado, os encontros de comemoração ao tempo juntos sempre se superavam, cada um melhor que o outro, mas a memória de todos eram guardadas com muito carinho no coração de Tweek, que de vez em quando se permitia tirar um tempo só para pensar nelas.

Suspirou após colocar o último ponto final na sua redação de três páginas, relaxando na cadeira de rodinhas, pegando a caneca - que antes estava cheia até a boca de café, mas agora o líquido ocupava menos da metade - e levandoa até seus lábios, apreciando a bebida negra e levemente quente.

Passou a manga da blusa na boca, limpando o pouco de café que se formou como um "bigode" acima do seu lábio superior, levantando logo em seguida, caminhando até a máquina de café que tinha em seu quarto, já pensando se faria alguns cupcakes aquela tarde, chocolate ou baunilha?

—Tweek, querido! - a voz de sua mãe inundou seus pensamentos, fazendoo esquecer a receita de bolinhos de baunilha com morango, revirou os olhos - Tem uma visitinha pra você!

Visita? Como assim visita? Tweek não se lembrava de ter convidado ninguém naquela quarta-feira, será que esqueceu de algum trabalho em equipe? Puta que pariu!

Largou a máquina de café e correu até o calendário onde anotava os trabalhos, além da redação que havia terminado, não tinha mais nada anotado ali.

Escutou os passos de alguém subindo as escadas, Tweek já repassava todas as desculpas possíveis por ter esquecido o trabalho, imaginando se o colega iria querer quebralo na porrada, esperava que pelo menos ele não quebrasse um dente.

Assim que a porta de abriu, Tweek se virou bruscamente, já tendo o pedido de desculpas na ponta da língua, mas quando viu quem estava na porta, não sabia se revirava os olhos, gritava com ele ou se sorria.

—Olá, babe. - o namorado tinha um sorrisinho estampado nos lábios - que estavam rodeados de feridinhas - e uma caixinha de chocolates, que Tweek imaginou que fosse amargo. Droga, por que seu namorado tinha que ser tão perfeito?

—Agh, Craig! O que cê tá fazendo aqui, homem?!? - disse gesticulando com as mãos - Hoje não é dia de buscar o Stripe! Eu te falei que seria melhor você ter um calendário, você é todo atrapalhado com datas, cara!!

Desde a sexta série, Tweek e Craig revisavam entre eles para cuidarem de seu filho, uma semana um deles ficava com ele, na sexta-feira rolava uma festa do pijama e no sábado de noite, Stripe iria para a casa de seu outro pai. Quando crianças, esse era o único objetivo dos namorados, mas agora com 15 anos, também era uma desculpa para que pudessem trocar beijinhos em baixo das cobertas. Bem, pelo menos isso antes daquilo acontecer.

—Qual é, Tweek. - colocou a caixa de bombons em cima da escrivaninha do loirinho, tirou seu chullo e o jogou sobre a cama, sabia o quanto Tweek gostava de acariciar sua cabeleira e Craig não era contra essa ideia. - Não posso mais fazer surpresa pro meu namorado?

Levou uma de suas mãos a bochecha macia de Tweek, acariciandoa com o polegar. O loiro tentava fazer uma expressão irritadiça, o que era engraçado, porque ficava com um sorriso torto e maçãs do rosto vermelhinhas. Craig Tucker era perdidamente apaixonado pelo seu namorado, o amava tanto que chegava a doer. Só de ter seus dedos entrelaçados ao de Tweek, já sentia que seu coração ia sair da boca e as borboletas se agitavam no seu estômago.

Assim que Tweek percebeu que os olhos de Craig começaram a fechar e seu rosto se aproximava do dele, deu um jeito de sair relutante de suas carícias, fazendo Craig o olhar torto, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Tudo culpa daquelas feridas vermelhas que estavam ao redor da boca do namorado. Craig ficou com aquelas feridas depois de usar uma manteiga de cacau do Clyde, por mais que Tweek não gostava de admitir, achava que aquelas coisas ao redor da boca de Craig fossem herpes e realmente não queria ter herpes!

—Eu quero tomar café, Craig. - disse caminhando sorrateiramente até a máquina de café, colocando o necessário e a ligando, deixando o líquido quente preencher a caneca - Cê sabe que eu gosto de tomar café comendo bombons, a culpa é sua por querer me mimar de mais.

Aparentemente a desculpinha mixuruca convenceu Craig, já que o mesmo não havia grunhido ou revirado os olhos, o moreno apenas caminhou em direção a gaiolinha de Stripe, acariciando o animalzinho pela grade da caixa metálica.

Enquanto a máquina preparava seu café, o loiro decidiu organizar o seu trabalho em sua pasta vermelha, colocandoa dentro de sua bola logo em seguida e repassando tudo o que escreveu em sua mente, só para ter certeza de que não esqueceu de nada.

Não é como se Tweek não fosse bom em inglês e estava precisando desesperadamente de uma nota gigantesca, mas ter a melhor nota entre todos - ou melhor, uma nota maior que a de um certo ruivo - era gratificante e o deixaria com um ótimo humor pelo resto da semana. Talvez ele fosse competitivo, mas só um pouquinho.

Craig encarava docemente seu porquinho da Índia - o porquinho da Índia deles -, que também o encarava de volta.

O moreno imaginava que Tweek não iria recebelo bem logo de primeira, afinal de contas, não se pode anotar encontros inesperados do seu namorado em um calendário, mas ele não podia evitar a vontade que tinha de ver seu namorado, e que tinha crescido cada vez mais.

A verdade é que Craig Tucker havia começado a sentir o poder dos hormônios que habitam no corpo dos adolescentes e isso vinha o atazanando, não só em espinhas que cresciam por todo o seu corpo ou os sentimentos a flor da pele, mas ele havia começado a sentir, bem, vontades.

Tweek e Craig tinham começado o namoro desde que eram crianças ranhentas, na época segurar as mãos e brincar o dia todo era o suficiente, mas assim que foi crescendo, Craig começou a reparar em outras coisa no seu namorado e essas coisas, por mais pequenas que fossem, fazia com que suas "vontades" aumentassem.

Por exemplo, o moreno era perdidamente apaixonado pelas duas pintinhas perto do nariz e a pontinha perdida acima e no lábio superior do namorado, sempre sentia uma enorme vontade de beijalas e de apreciar o quão lindo era o rosto de seu namorado, até porque, não havia tido de contemplar o físico completo de Tweek. É meio difícil as pessoas ficarem sem camisa num frio de congelar.

É claro que todos esses desejos começaram por pequenas coisas, como abraços e beijinhos na bochecha, mas por conta dos, como diria o mais novo melhor amigo de Clyde, -só de lembrar disso, seus olhos viraram no automático - "malditos hormônios", abraços e selinhos já não supriam toda a sua vontade.

Calma, não era só Craig que queria subir um degrau a mais, Tweek também sentia vontade e assim que haviam combinado que as coisas podiam começar a esquentar, Craig tinha que estragar tudo e usar aquela maldita manteiga de cacau.

Tweek e ele haviam discutido sobre subirem mais um degrau da relação, chamado carinhosamente de "amassos de grande escala", esse diálogo já vinha acontecendo a mais ou menos dois meses, até porque depois de estarem nesse degrau, não demoraria muito para já passarem para outro, o que era um pouco intimidador para ambos, mesmo que já namorassem a tanto tempo.

Haviam decidido que iriam avançar mais um passo naquela segunda-feira, Craig não podia estar mais arrependido por ter sido apressado.

O acordo tinha sido firmado na manhã daquela segunda-feira, depois da escola, atrás do ginásio. Assim que Craig recebeu a notícia não pode conter a ansiedade que crescia em seu peito, imaginando mil e uma coisas que poderiam acontecer, sentiu na pele tudo o que Tweek passava todos os dias. 

Craig vestiu seu melhor casaco, passou o melhor perfume que tinha e escovou seu aparelho como nunca, decidiu que caso passassem alguma atividade no dia letivo, faria o mais rápido que conseguisse, para que assim que batasse o sinal, pudesse sair correndo ao ponto marcado, talvez até desse tempo de mascar um chiclete de mirtilo para ficar com um bom alito.

Porém havia um probleminha bem piquititico, seus lábios estavam secos aquela manhã, ao ponto de descascar levemente.

Craig não podia beijar Tweek com a boca daquele jeito.

Aquela foi a primeira vez em que agradeceu não ir com o namorado até a escola, já que Tweek havia feito amizade com David, Gary e - ugh - Kevin. Não que ele havia esquecido seus velhos amigos, Tweek sabia intercalar entre as suas amizades e dar atenção aos dois grupos de amigos.

Obviamente, Clyde sabia tudo o que estava rolando, já que apesar de tudo, ele era o melhor amigo de Craig. O moreno contou ao de cabelos castanhos a sua preocupação, não demorando muito para o Donovan sorrir e lhe entregar uma manteiga de cacau, uma coisa que Craig não pensou duas vezes antes de passar na boca.

E era daí que vinha seu arrependimento.

Quando foi ao banheiro da escola checar se tinha alguma coisa grudada em seu aparelho, percebeu as feridinhas ao redor da boca, ele sabia que Tweek não o beijaria de jeito nenhum com aquelas coisas na boca. Triste e extremamente puto da cara com Clyde, ficou sem seus beijos mais acalorados naquela segunda-feira.

Acontece que nem ao menos podia mais dar selinhos em Tweek e não tentava forçar a barra, já que um relacionamento se constrói na base do respeito e vontade do outro.

Olhando para Stripe, Craig tentava se lembrar da vez que não queria estar fazendo carinho no seu bichinho e chegou a conclusão que era a primeira vez.

Já havia feito cinco dias desde que Tweek e Craig não se beijavam mais, era tempo de mais para o moreno, que naquela tarde, pensou que poderia ao menos tentar.

Por mais que Tweek estivesse ocupado arrumando suas coisas, não pode deixar de notar quando o som da máquina de café havia parado, largando tudo o que havia deixado ali e a pegando na mão, doido para sentir o líquido percorrendo sua garganta, antes que pudesse fazer isso, Craig se levantou e veio na sua direção, com um olhar de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança.

—Ei, babe. - as mãos de Craig se mexiam dentro dos bolsos de deu casaco, enquanto Tweek levava a caneca aos lábios.

—Que foi, cara?

—Cê pode me dar um beijo? - o loiro quase deixou que o café escorresse pela sua boca, arregalou os olhos e sua expressão era de "sério mesmo?"

—Que?!? Você sabe que não, homem!

— Ah, por que não???

—Não se faça de desentendido, Craig! - tomou um gole do café antes de continuar, a maldita caneca tinha sorte - Você tá com herpes ao redor da sua boca, homem!

Craig levou uma de suas mãos a boca, parecia ofendido. Tweek achava que ele tinha pegado herpes? Puta merda, ele sabia que ele provavelmente não iria querer um beijo, mas não pelo fato de achar que Craig tinha herpes!

—Cara, isso é queimadura do frio ao redor da minha boca!

—Tá na cara que isso é herpes, cara.

—É nada! - suas mãos voltaram aos bolsos do casaco, mas a expressão era a mesma - Não é minha culpa se o Clyde não me disse que ele tava com isso, - rodeou o dedo ao redor de sua boca - antes de eu passar a manteiga de cacau.

—Ah, sei lá. Assim por acaso você não deveria, não sei, NÃO TER PASSADO A MANTEIGA DE CACAU, AGh?

—A minha boca tava seca, tava descascando! - colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Tweek, o loiro tinha espichado e Craig começou a achar que Tweek ficaria maior que ele - Eu precisei passar aquilo pra poder ficar com você, era o dia D, cara.

Tweek suavizou a expressão irritada, fala sério, seu namorado era a coisinha mais fofa. Quem diria que Craig Tucker passaria um hidratante que nem é seu, só pra ganhar uns beijinhos. Permitiu que um sorrisinho de canto se formasse em seus lábios.

—Amor, - Craig derreteu nesse exato momento, esquecendo que estava ofendido com o que Tweek disse, era raro os momentos que o loiro o chamava por apelidinhos - eu amo você e, agh, eu fui grosseiro sim, mas eu não vou beijar você com essa coisa na sua boca.

Os lábios de Craig se formaram em um biquinho pidão, Tweek jurava que os olhos do namorado até chegaram a brilhar. Revirou os olhos, lá vinha a chantagem.

—Aaaw, vamo lá. - deixou tobar a cabeça pro lado, sentindo que quase deixou o chullo cair.

—Não.

—Eu to pedindo com jeitinho.

—Cara, não.

—Por favorzinhozinho? - Craig esfregou seu nariz no de Tweek, num beijo de esquimó, mas o loiro se afastou logo em seguida, não podia bobear.

—Não, cara! Você não pode me forçar.

A expressão de carência no rosto de Craig foi substituída por um sorriso malicioso, merda!

Suas mãos deixaram rapidamente os ombros de Tweek, tentando enroscalas em seu pescoço em um abraço, Craig se aproximava com aquele maldito sorriso sacana.

—Ah, vem cá! - estralava beijinhos no ar com um biquinho de peixe.

—Agh! Seu filho da pu - Tweek sentiu algo quente em sua blusa, no meio da discussão, tinha esquecido que estava segurando uma caneca cheia de café quente.

—Puta merda! - o moreno deixou seus planos de lado e começou a abanar a blusa encharcada de café.

—AGH, caralho Craig! Agora eu to todo cagado de café!

Tweek percorreu as suas mãos pela blusa em busca dos botões, enquanto Craig murmurava desculpas, pegando um pano qualquer que Tweek tinha em cima da escrivaninha.

Assim que Tweek tirou a camiseta de botões, Craig já começou a passar o pano pela sua barriga, por mais que Tweek estivesse emburrado e nem se esforçava em olhar na sua cara.

—Babe, me desculpa...

Tweek continuava com a cara virada para Craig, podia ver que havia um resquício de raiva em seus belos olhos verde oliva. Tucker deu um sorrisinho maroto.

—Você realmente vai me obrigar a usar minha arma secreta?

A única coisa que ganhou de Tweek foi os seus olhos revirando e as sobrancelhas se aprofundando.

—Olha, foi você que pediu.

Os dedos de Craig começaram a dançar nas curvas da cintura de Tweek, percorrendo daí até suas axilas e pescoço, fazendoo revirar de rir, por mais que tentasse conter as risadas, não podia evitar!

—CrAIg, - disse entre risadas fazendo o moreno gargalhar junto com ele, Tucker amava ouvir as risadas de Tweek preencher a sua mente - CRaIG, PaRa!!

Continuaram rindo mesmo depois que o os dedos do Moreno deixaram de dançar sobre a pele branquinha de Tweek, permitindo que Craig o abraçasse pela cintura e encaixando seu rosto no pescoço do namorado, inalando o cheiro de baunilha e café.

Demorou um pouco para que Tweek retribuisse o carinho, uma de suas mãos acariciava os cabelos negros de Craig, mesmo com o chullo e o seu outro braço pousava em seu ombro.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, apenas apreciando o calor corporal um do outro, como nos velhos tempos, na época que eram apenas crianças de 9 anos.

Tweek é quem quebrou o silêncio que pairava no quarto.

—Eu sei o quanto tudo isso é importante pra você, Craig. Não quero te privar de nada disso, mas eu não consigo beijar você desse jeito, vai que eu acabo com essa porcaria na minha boca.

—Eu sei, babe, me desculpa.

—Só te desculpo porque cê me trouxe chocolate. - compartilharam um risinho, Craig depositou um beijinho casto na curva do pescoço de Tweek, mas logo voltou a ter seu rosto na posição de antes.

Por mais que Craig Tucker quisesse muito todos aqueles beijinhos de seu namorado Tweek Tweak, ele poderia se controlar por mais um tempinho até as feridas deixarem a sua boca. Desde que ele pudesse sentir o toque da pele de Tweek na sua, sentir seus dedos acariciando seus cabelos e ter seu olfato embebedado pelo cheiro viciante de seu namorado, já estaria feliz o suficiente.


End file.
